


Reward at the end of the day

by Frankly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Dean's POV, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Underage, Top Dean, drabbel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankly/pseuds/Frankly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"First time he climbed onto my cock I could still bounce his young, eager body on my lap. His dick so out of proportion to his slight frame back then, where it was bouncing against his stomach. The prettiest goddamned thing I’ve ever seen, long neck thrown back…" Dean looks back on their relationship. And looks forward to their continued...relations....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward at the end of the day

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a long drabbel. Mention of underage sex, age unspecified but I imagine Sam to be about 14 when they first hit it off. Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. Please let me know if you find any and I'll edit. 
> 
> This is mostly dirty talk, even if nothing is really described that detailed. Dean's POV, and he's mostly perving on his brother and being a generally sex-crazed person. Oh you know you love it. 
> 
> Well, get on with it then! And, you know, let me know what you think.

Ok, so I fuck my little brother. Spearin’ him on my cock every chance I get. Love to see him writhe and moan and scream on the end of my dick.

 

Little Sammy… 

Not so little anymore. 

 

First time he climbed onto my cock I could still bounce his young, eager body on my lap. His dick so out of proportion to his slight frame back then, where it was bouncing against his stomach. The prettiest goddamned thing I’ve ever seen, long neck thrown back…

 

He’s grown into it now, of course, but he’s still dripping pre-come all over us both when he’s riding me. 

 

You wouldn’t be able to guess, but Sam is a loud fuck. I get my hands on him and he’s all hums and aahs and little sighs. And when I get my fingers in him he moans and whines and writhes under me like he’s getting paid for it, yelling when I drive into him.

 

I used to fuck him in the backseat of the Impala or out back behind whatever motel we were holed up in for the night, back when it was still all three of us. Or behind the bar where Dad was gettin’ drunk. Anywhere we could sneak away to. Damn, I was so sure Dad would come back out with his own hook-up and find us, find little Sammy spread wide and good on big brother’s cock braced against the wall, but thank God he never did. 

Thank God he couldn’t hear Sam curse a blue streak and then go all quiet just before he came. 

 

He still does. Goes quiet just before, that is. All the pretty noises he’s making just stops and then he clamps down on my dick so hard, muscles contracting so fucking good around me there’s no chance in Hell I would ever be able to hold off. Haven’t been able to so far, at least.

 

I came in my pants once, when he let me watch him jerk off, beacuse I knew how fucking amazing his orgasm feels when I’m inside him. 

That, and watching my little brother jerk his huge dick and splatter come all over himself? Yeah. Hot. Scorcing. 

 

Today’s been one of those boring, useless days spend on research in a small town library. Boring, because hey, library? And useless because it didn’t lead anywhere. Not a single goddamn useful piece of information came of it. 

 

Not completley useless, though. We had a lazy, hot session of fucking before we left for the library, and we kind of took too long about it considering the amount of stuffy books and old newspapers we had to finish today. The result: no time for a real shower, equals Sam still open and dripping my come into his boxers.

 

Too goddamned good to pass up, right? The thought has been driving me crazy all day.

 

So around lunch time I managed to sweet-talk him into letting me fuck him again in the men’s room of the library. And yeah, little (well no, but you know) Sammy all loose and wet and messy? 

 

Hell yeah. 

 

I honestly think I saw Heaven when I slid right into him. Came like a freight train, faster than I have since I was 14. 

So you can imagine the state of his pink little hole right now. 

 

Still loose, even wetter and messier. I can’t wait to get a taste of that. Oh the sounds he makes when I get my mouth on him, it’s hot like you wouldn’t believe. Maybe he’ll let me make him come on my tongue. 

 

Good thing we’re soon back at the motel.


End file.
